Conversations & Royalty
by ShoheiTakano
Summary: Conversations between the Maoh and his Beloved knight... from hate to how Yuri learns that there's only one person he was meant to love...
1. Chapter 1

Conversation #1 (Acceptance of Indifferences)

Yuri: Ne, Wolfram, what are your hobbies?

Wolfram: Why'd you have to ask?

Yuri: Just because…

Wolfram: I'm not sure… um I guess I like reading books, sparring, taking a nice, warm bath and besides that, I like scolding you. Yup, that's about it.

Yuri: Wow thanks for the info sarcastic … As for me, I like playing baseball, hanging out with friends, and a whole lot of stuff…

Wolfram: Like what? I'm sure cheating on your bishonen fiancé is one of the top 5!

Yuri: Not that again, you know that we're both boys and that… blushing

Wolfram: Boys are only meant to be together with girls! You've said that a thousand times that I already memorized your whole speech. I'm getting sick of it!

Yuri: Why do you even bother, wasting your time and effort on me?

Wolfram: Well, I suppose you are quite stubborn… I'm not sure, the fact is I can't seem to say no, neither could I end it…

Yuri: Maybe, because you…

Wolfram: Maybe because I what? My pride is in the way?

Yuri: I, um… never mind!

Wolfram: Eh? Sweat bead whatever hennachoko!

Yuri: I told you, I'm not a wimp!!!

Wolfram: Then if you aren't a moron, tell me!

Yuri: Well… I know that whatever it is, you won't like it!

Wolfram: This conversation is getting nowhere, I should go!

Yuri: Wait! Takes Wolfram's hands

Wolfram: What now?

Yuri: You see… have you ever liked anyone even though you know it's wrong to like that person? totally red: a ripe tomato

Wolfram: That, I'm not sure of…

Yuri: Ah, well let's change the subject!

Wolfram: Look, I don't have time for useless conversations! Got that? walks off

Yuri: Yup. As clear as glass…

'_What if the reason why you can't end this relationship is because… you already love me?'_

Wolfram: Bye_ 'Our relationship is over…'_


	2. Chapter 2

Conversation #2 (Royal Baths)

Wolfram: '… Tanoshigena hitomi no Oku ga

Mou Nidoto Kumoranu Youni

Korekaramo Dokko ni Itatte

Anata Dake Mitsukedasuyo

Seinaru Sora no Shita de

Ima Kizuna ni Ka…'

Yuri: '… kawaru nee Arigatou…'

Wow, so you know that song too!

Wolfram: It's not a big deal! washes continuously while rinsing his hair… 

Yuri: Um… Do you want me to… wash your back for you? gets in 

Wolfram: No need.

Yuri: Nope, I insist!

Wolfram: I SAID NO!

Yuri: Okay, okay, I'm sorry, calm down. _'Sheeesh, it's like he always forces me to let him wash my back like a pathetic child!'_

Wolfram: Sigh _'You never let me wash your back you little imp!'_

…………………………/SILENCE/…………………………………………….

Yuri: W-wolfram… If I said that I liked you in a way… How would you react?

Wolfram: What the heck do you mean by that?

Yuri: Well you are my fiancé and the whole kingdom already knows about our engagement and so I was thinking that maybe…

Wolfram: Maybe what?

Yuri: It wouldn't be impossible for me to like you in a way…

Wolfram: If it's about the engagement then just drop it.

Yuri: mouth drops in shock W-what do you mean? But I thought you were serious about our engagement?

Wolfram: So I changed my mind.

Yuri: Are you sick?

Wolfram: Not really… I just thought that this might be what's best for the both of us.

Yuri: I…

Wolfram: There's no point, wasting precious time on a wimp who doesn't even now how to appreciate the feelings of his own darn fiancé.

Yuri: Wolfram… that's not true, you know that I care about you!

Wolfram: Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'm your whiny and arrogant brat of a friend!

Yuri: I never thought that… speechless 

Wolfram: Spill, I'll listen to your pointless blabbering one last time, before I declare the accidental engagement finally over. After all, accidents teach you something but their effects don't really stay for so long. a bit furious already 

Yuri: You really are an insensitive brat! All you care about is your wrecked pride! You don't have the right to ever say that you're the only one who's getting hurt! Humans have more sensitive emotions than you!

Wolfram: Is that so? You can humiliate me all you want but remember that no matter how high your position is, you have no right to judge me! He shouted, raging with anger as he splashed the water 

Yuri hissed when he felt the water start to boil. The hot water started to grow more and hotter by the second. He noticed that his fiancé was now burning in the middle of the baths. His body was covered with his fire majutsu… Yuri got so terrified that he started suffocating as Wolfram's majutsu had covered the room in smoke. He started to see things in a hazy state, until he became unconscious, right there. He was too horrified to comprehend what was happening until he just fainted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

To those who read the first two chapters,

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Conversation #3 (Yuri's Bed Chamber)

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

After a few hours, Yuri woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, finding himself surrounded by his subjects. He sat up quickly, searching the room for his fiancé… When he couldn't find his fiancé, he stood up. "Your Majesty, my sincere apologies but you must get some rest." Gunter worriedly chimed in. "Sigh, Sleep some more" Gwendal said.

Yuri stood up, as if he never heard Gunter nor Gwendal. He limply walked across the room, searching for the blonde. He went to different rooms, searching thoroughly, never bothering to rest even though his legs were in such pain. He went to the lounge room, panting and exhausted. All his pain vanished as he heard a familiar voice.

Wolfram: Yuri…

Yuri: Ah, Wolfram! I've been looking all over for you! You don't know how glad I am to see you! (he reached out but Conrart went in the way)

Conrart: Heika!

Yuri: What's wrong Conrart?

Conrart: We found you in a severe condition caused by Wolfram, since he had intentions of hurting Your Majesty; he is prohibited from getting near you!

Yuri: But Wolfram's innocent!

Wolfram: Yuri, are you a retard or are you just blind? I tried to kill you! (stands up)

Yuri: …

Conrart: He is to be given verdict, either a grave punishment or he is to be executed.

Yuri: NO!

Wolfram: Why not?

Conrart: Whether you like it or not your Majesty, Wolfram is to be punished for high treason against authority.

Yuri: I can't let that happen! Neither can you! He's your brother!

Conrart: It doesn't matter.

Yuri: So you mean you don't care if your brother dies?

Conrart: Yes if there is a need.

Yuri: no…no…NO!

Wolfram: I wish Little Big Brother was here right now.

Conrart: He's gone.

Wolfram: Why? Did he get tired of being my brother?

Conrart: … (frown)

Yuri: Wolf, I… I order you to go to our room, now!

Conrart: Heika, you shouldn't!

Yuri: Trust me Conrart! (He pulled Wolfram's hand, leading him to their Royal Bed Chamber)

They went in, locking the door after them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Günter: What has gotten into you?!

Gwendal: You know what Wolfram attempted to do.

Conrart: I do, but it was Heika's wish to let him go.

Gunter: Sigh

Gwendal: Let's see what happens next and hope that everything would go well…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wolfram: What idea slammed into your brain this time?

Yuri: I can't bear to see…

Wolfram: people who treat each other as sibling try to hurt each other? Am I right?

Yuri: I can't bear to see you get hurt… This was the only way I could think of to get us out of that situation.

Wolfram: It's better than being rejected by your own fiancé.

Yuri: I'm sorry; I know that I've been unappreciative of your efforts to make this engagement work…

Wolfram: …

Yuri: I want to show you that I care, about you, and that you're the most…

Wolfram: I don't really like hearing your talks.

Yuri: Never mind!

Wolfram: …

Yuri: Wolfram, would you mind it if I kissed you?

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC


End file.
